


How You Feel It

by ScarlettSiren



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chungha is there in spirit, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Noona Kink, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Switching, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/pseuds/ScarlettSiren
Summary: Hongjoong thought he had been at least somewhat subtle about his long-time infatuation with their beautiful and talented sunbae Chungha. It’s bad enough when Seonghwa is crooning along to “Snapping” while he cleans, but when he starts covering her songs on variety shows, it becomes a little too much for Hongjoong’s heart to take.Then, on Valentine’s Day, Seonghwa gives him the surprise of a lifetime.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 359
Collections: The K-Pop Storybook





	How You Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! I have never written crossdressing so I guess SeongJoong is getting me to try ALL the new things! Also, there’s been some ship dynamic discourse on the bird app so while this was supposed to be exclusively top!Joong, I decided to change it and have them switching. I was going to take out the Joong topping altogether but I decided the narrative and flow worked better this way. Enjoy!

Hongjoong knows he’s been spending too much time in the studio because he’s completely forgotten what day it is.

He comes back to the dorm to find red candy-heart boxes scattered across the kitchen table, and even a bouquet of what looks like pink carnations shoved into what he thinks is probably their main drink pitcher, since he knows damn well they don’t have a single vase in the dorm.

Valentine’s Day. It’s fucking Valentine’s Day.

They don’t have any schedules, a small—miniscule—break between the Seoul and Japan tour dates. They’ll have about three million rehearsals between now and then, but today, today is blessedly free.

Hongjoong wonders if maybe the managers and the choreographers wanted to spend it with their loved ones. They deserve a break, too, for how hard they work.

It’s only late afternoon, but the dorm is eerily quiet. He finds two notes scribbled on printer paper sitting on the table among some of the half-eaten boxes of chocolates. One is signed with a cute drawing of Hehetmon holding an umbrella and reads to the effect of, ‘went out for the holiday, don’t wait up’. The second is signed only by Yunho, but also references Jongho and Mingi. So, the dorm is mostly vacant. Except for… 

Except for himself and Seonghwa.

There’s an immaculate heart-shaped box of chocolates with a sticky-note bearing Hongjoong’s name. He picks it up and opens it, finding another note, this one unsigned… though he recognizes the handwriting as Yeosang’s.

‘In case you forgot to get him something,’ it reads, and there’s a roll of about three condoms tucked inside. His face blazes as he stuffs the condoms into his pocket, crumples up the note and drops the sticky-note label into the trash.

How can Yeosang manage to both infuriate him and make him feel grateful all at once?

He sighs, steeling his shoulders and heading for his and Seonghwa’s shared bedroom with that box of chocolates tucked up under his arm. It’s a pretty impersonal, thoughtless gift, but if it makes Seonghwa think he  _ remembered,  _ that might at least make him happy. That and he could maybe offer to suck Seonghwa’s dick, or try something adventurous tonight. He personally finds that to be a lot better an option than some generic, convenience store chocolates.

He tries the handle on their bedroom door, but it’s locked. He thinks he hears shuffling for a moment, like he wasn’t expected just yet.

“H-Hongjoongie, is that you?”

“Yeah, m’back from the studio. Sorry I didn’t text, I never charged my phone last night. Can I come in?”

“Uh… just a… just a moment.” There’s some more shuffling, and then he hears the other come to the door. “Actually, I uh, I have a surprise for you. Could you… close your eyes? And keep them closed, until I say?”

Hongjoong’s heart does that thing where it somersaults under his ribcage, something only Seonghwa seems to be capable of managing. He feels a little guilty, learning he had something planned all along. He wonders if the room is all done up with candles or rose petals or something to that effect. He isn’t really sure if that’s Seonghwa’s style, but the man’s always been a romantic, so it’s possible.

“Okay… I can do that.” He agrees, closing his eyes. “They’re closed now, promise.”

“All right.” The lock clicks, and he hears the door open, the rush of air ruffling his fringe a little.

“I have a mask I’m gonna put over your eyes, okay? So you don’t peek.” Seonghwa tells him.

“Oh, don’t trust me?” He teases, smirking. “It’s fine, go ahead.”

Seonghwa puts one of their sleep masks over his face. It’s one of the silky ones, and the cold sensation of it resting on his eyelids is nice. Seonghwa pauses for a moment, his hand brushing over Hongjoong’s arm, the one that’s holding the chocolates.

“Are these for me?”—Hongjoong nods—“Thank you, baby.”

He sounds so  _ earnest  _ as he takes them, sounding like he’s setting them aside somewhere, and god, Hongjoong feels so guilty.

“Just a little something. Your real gift is me not being in the studio until three in the morning.”

He’s half joking, but really, Seonghwa would probably appreciate that more than anything.

“How thoughtful. I’m really glad you didn’t keep me waiting.” Seonghwa replies, his tone a little coy. His hands gently wrap around Hongjoong’s wrists, guiding him to their bed. He helps him sit on the edge of it, facing toward the wall where their closet is, then lets him go to close and lock the door, judging by what sounds he’s hearing.

“I’m glad I didn’t either. Though you’ve got me wondering just what this surprise of yours is.” Hongjoong tells him.

“You’ll see.” Seonghwa crosses the room again, and it sounds like he might be by the desk or something. There’s a beat of silence and then the first few notes of a familiar song starts playing from their bluetooth speakers. He recognizes it instantly as Chungha’s  _ ‘Gotta Go’. _

“You can look, now.” Seonghwa says.

Hongjoong practically tears off the mask.

After a second or two, his vision focuses, and his mouth instantly goes dry.

Seonghwa is… 

Seonghwa is trying to kill him.

Seonghwa is dressed like Chungha. And not some basic approximation of her look tailored for a man. No, Seonghwa is dressed  _ like  _ Chungha. He’s got the entire getup; the white blouse with the cravat—Hongjoong is a little distracted by just how  _ good  _ he looks in a  _ cravat _ of all things—but he cannot possibly ignore the fact that Seonghwa is  _ also  _ wearing a black skirt, high heels and fucking  _ pantyhose. _

As Seonghwa tosses his head to one side, Hongjoong realizes his hair is  _ long.  _ Not ‘Wonderland emo bangs’ long… no, he’s wearing a wig or a fall of some kind because silky black hair falls in waves across his shoulders and down to the center of his back. His own bangs are fluffed out over his forehead… at least, Hongjoong thinks they must be his because they look too natural to come from a wig.

He has makeup on, too… a bolder style than he would usually go for, with soft contouring and thick lashes. He looks… feminine. Purposefully so.

Hongjoong stops ogling for long enough to realize that Seonghwa is going through the choreography for the song. Not just the point choreo… he  _ knows  _ Seonghwa knows that, has seen him perform it several times, in fact. But he starts at the beginning, not missing a step.

He knows the  _ entire  _ choreography. He must have learned it recently.

Hongjoong wonders when he even had the  _ time. _

Seonghwa isn’t ever one to really ham it up while he performs this song, but he’s particularly intense, now. His eyes are firmly locked upon Hongjoong’s, his movements fluid and purposeful. He mouths along with the song without missing a single syllable, and if Hongjoong squints, it’s almost like Chungha is performing for him. But also it’s Seonghwa… which is pretty much an amalgamation of all his sexiest wet dreams ever, if he’s being honest.

_ God,  _ and to think all he brought this man were some convenience store chocolates that he didn’t even  _ buy.  _ He might be the worst boyfriend ever.

When Seonghwa gets on all fours and paints an elegant arc with his leg, Hongjoong nearly loses his mind. He really did it… he learned the  _ entire  _ choreography. For  _ him. _

By the time the song ends, Hongjoong is painfully hard in his sweats and doing absolutely nothing to hide it.

Seonghwa strides over and slides into Hongjoong’s lap, knees to either side of his thighs. Hongjoong’s hands find his legs as that tight skirt hikes up a bit, and he slides them up over the pantyhose until he can settle them on his hips.

When Seonghwa’s fingers grip at his hoodie, he notices his nails are black, and long. He assumes they must be stick-ons. Hongjoong imagines them raking down his back, and shivers.

“God, what’d I ever do to deserve  _ this?”  _ He hisses, thumbs rubbing over the rough fabric of the skirt with a distinctive itch to  _ touch. _

“Mm, just being you.” Seonghwa tells him with a coy little grin before leaning in to kiss him. By the time he leans back again, his lipstick is smudged in a way that makes him look  _ completely  _ debauched. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“I’ve got three condoms in the pocket of this hoodie and we are going to use  _ all  _ of them.” Hongjoong announces, and Seonghwa giggles.

“Oh, ambitious.” He coos, wiggling his hips. “We  _ do  _ have all night…”

They do, and Hongjoong is so,  _ so  _ grateful.

Seonghwa retrieves the lube for him from under Hongjoong’s pillow—he’s certain he stashed it there while he was prepping all this, since  _ he  _ certainly hadn’t left it there—and Hongjoong watches with rapt attention as he sits up off of his lap for a moment to hike his skirt up to his waist.

He’s not wearing pantyhose. He’s wearing  _ stockings  _ with fucking  _ garters.  _ Hongjoong somehow feels even more dizzy with want.

He tears off the hoodie, making sure to retrieve the condoms before he tosses it aside. He grabs for the lube, which Seonghwa had set next to him, and snaps it open.

He expects that Seonghwa is probably wearing panties, but when he pushes them to the side and feels that they’re  _ lacey,  _ he has to swallow down a groan. His hyung is really trying to kill him.

“Mm, want me to ride you, baby?” Seonghwa coos, shivering when Hongjoong presses one slicked-up finger inside. 

“Yeah, fuck, I’d love that.” Hongjoong husks, looking up at him eagerly. “You’re such a good girl for me.”

Seonghwa grimaces at the same time Hongjoong does; the second it comes out of his mouth.

“I don’t think I like that—”

“No, you’re right.” Hongjoong agrees quickly. “Me either, sorry, I was just. Experimenting.”

Seonghwa giggles, shaking his head. “That’s okay. There’s plenty of other things you can call me instead.”

“Mm, so true. How about… noona?”

Hongjoong doesn’t miss the way his nostrils flare a little on a sharp inhale, and he actually sees his eyes dilate. Well. That’s a winner.

He presses another finger inside, Seonghwa’s body taking him easily. He idly wonders if Seonghwa had prepped himself before getting dressed. It wouldn’t be unheard of.

“Could I _ —nnh…” _ Hongjoong groans softly when Seonghwa grinds down hard across his lap, delicious friction against his crotch. “Could I ask you for something, noona?”

“Anything, baby.” Seonghwa pants out.

“After you ride me, would you fuck me?” Hongjoong asks, knowing he sounds a bit pitiful. “I wanna be all yours, want you to use me.”

Seonghwa shivers, rocking back against him harder. “Of course, of course baby… noona will fuck you as many times as you’d like.”

Hongjoong keens, scissoring his fingers in a way that makes Seonghwa jolt, reaching over to grab one of the condoms and tear it off the roll. It takes a little effort for them to slide it onto Hongjoong because of the angle, but when Seonghwa shuffles closer and sinks down onto him, he thinks he’s gone to heaven.

This close, Seonghwa smells so sweet. There must be some floral scent clinging to his neck and wrists, because Hongjoong feels overwhelmed by it when his boyfriend throws his arms around his shoulders and leans in close, chasing his lips. He starts rolling his hips again, the long hair that isn’t really his falling in elegant waves to either side of his face. It tickles Hongjoong’s cheeks, curtaining them both as they pick up their pace.

He isn’t going to last long like this.

Seonghwa is… Seonghwa is so fucking beautiful, his curled and fluffed lashes fanning out over his cheeks as his eyes flutter on every stuttered exhale of breath, every desperate kiss. Hongjoong reaches up to cradle Seonghwa’s jaw, running his hands through that too-silky hair and pulling him in for a real kiss. Their tongues tangle for a moment as their rhythm falters from their distraction.

Neither of them seems to mind.

It isn’t long before they fall back into a more frantic pace, both of them chasing their pleasure. Seonghwa watches Hongjoong with half-lidded eyes, as though he loves witnessing him fall apart under him. He understands the sentiment completely. When he wraps a hand around Seonghwa’s cock underneath those lace panties, messily working over him in quick strokes, he revels in the way Seonghwa gasps and throws his head back a little, his mouth dropping open on a broken groan.

Seonghwa is the first to come, the rhythm of his hips faltering and breath stuttering as he shakes and clenches around Hongjoong, making a mess across Hongjoong’s hand and chest. Hongjoong isn’t far behind, gripping hard to Seonghwa’s thigh and kicking his hips up roughly until he’s spilling into the condom.

His legs are shaking, but Seonghwa manages to look like the epitome of grace as he slides off of him, stockings and heels still in place. He stands and pulls his skirt back down, and if it weren’t for how smudged his lipstick was, he’d look almost entirely put together. Hongjoong ties off the condom and disposes of it, then grabs some tissues to get rid of most of the mess on his chest.

“Still want me to fuck you?” Seonghwa asks in a low voice, the rasp of it counterpoint to how soft and elegant he looks, still all dolled up while Hongjoong is a mostly-naked, sweaty mess on the bed. He nods emphatically.

“Yeah, yes, of course. I just gotta…”

He trails off, his gaze lighting upon the bottle of lube near the pillows.

Seonghwa raises a suggestive eyebrow, then takes a step back. He pulls their desk chair over and  _ sits,  _ crossing his legs and fixing Hongjoong with an expectant expression. The heels make his already long legs look  _ impossibly _ long, especially in that position.

“Go on, then.”

Fuck, Hongjoong is going to lose his  _ mind. _

He tries to will himself not to tremble as he picks up the discarded lube, slicking up his own fingers. He kicks off his sweatpants the rest of the way and Seonghwa squints at how they end up thrown onto the floor, but doesn’t say anything. Hongjoong idly lets his mind wander to all the times Seonghwa has scolded him about cleaning, but what it would be like if he were dressed like he is now, towering over him in those heels and pushing his face into the floor, making him look at the mess he’s made—

Hongjoong’s cock gives a valiant twitch and he lets out a soft whimper as he presses two fingers into himself with no preamble. His fingers are small, and he’s  _ impatient,  _ and it’s not like he can’t handle it, but Seonghwa still tuts at him.

“Easy, baby. Work yourself open nice and slow for me.” He drawls, his voice low and sweet like honey.

Hongjoong grunts in protest. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to go slow. He wants Seonghwa to fuck him into the mattress  _ yesterday.  _ He thinks if he doesn’t get Seonghwa’s dick in him in the next ten seconds he might actually die.

He doesn’t manage to voice any of this, too busy fighting the awkward angle and the disappointing length of his fingers… or  _ lack  _ of length, more accurately. Even as he struggles, Seonghwa just  _ watches,  _ eyes raking over every millimeter of exposed flesh. His gaze feels heavy upon him, like a caress, and what he wouldn’t  _ give  _ to have Seonghwa touching him again—

“Such needy sounds you make for me.” Seonghwa coos, goading. “Want more?”

“Yes—” Hongjoong gasps out, trying in vain to fuck himself deeper with his own fingers. “W-want you, Seonghwa…”

“You’ll have me.” Seonghwa replies, his tone dark and full of promise. “When you’re ready.”

Hongjoong swallows down what he  _ wants  _ to say, instead working on getting a third finger into himself.

By the time he’s taking them with ease, his cock is hard again, straining wet and red against his stomach. He can’t quite reach his own prostate, but when his fingertips just barely ghost beneath it, he keens, wanting more.

“Please, please, noona,  _ please—!”  _ Hongjoong begs, ignoring the shame curling hot in his gut. He isn’t too proud to beg at this point.

When Seonghwa stands, his stomach swoops in anticipation.

By the time he pulls his fingers out, Seonghwa has crowded in against him, sliding between his legs to kneel on the bed, his skirt hiked back up to his waist again. He grabs the roll of condoms and tears one off, then opens the foil and slips it on. Hongjoong hands him the lube with such haste that it earns him an amused smirk.

“So eager for me to fuck you…” Seonghwa drawls, slicking himself up before gently starting to ease himself into Hongjoong. “Don’t worry, noona will take care of you, make sure you feel so good…”

Hongjoong whines and throws his head back as he slides home.

Seonghwa starts slow.

He starts with Hongjoong’s legs to either side of his hips, sensually running his palms up and down his thighs as he fucks him in deep, languid strokes. Every once in a while, he rakes his fingernails down over the sensitive flesh of his thighs instead, those little stick-ons just sharp enough to give the touch a dangerous edge. After too long he starts squirming, the sensations overwhelming but still somehow  _ not enough. _

“S-Seonghwa…” Hongjoong whimpers, twisting his hands in the sheets. “Please, noona, please, wanna come…”

“Do you, now?” Seonghwa coos too-sweetly, pursing his lips. He cruelly presses the pad of his index finger against the underside of Hongjoong’s cock. “I don’t know. Have you earned it?”

Hongjoong cries out in something like pain, and his eyes are glassy when they meet Seonghwa’s. “I-I can earn it. Tell me h-how.”

Seonghwa smiles beatifically, fondness and mirth brimming in his gaze. “Wait for permission.”

It seems like such a simple request. Hongjoong knows better, and yet, he nods eagerly.

Seonghwa starts again, all the languor of before bleeding out of him.

He grips Hongjoong’s knees, hikes them up over his shoulders, bends him virtually in half, and fucks him harder than maybe he ever has.

The sudden change in pace gives Hongjoong whiplash, and he braces his palm back against the wall so his head doesn’t go slamming into it on every ardent thrust. Seonghwa is  _ brutal,  _ almost animalistic in his relentless tempo. Hongjoong  _ lives  _ for being fucked like this, like he’s being taught a lesson, being punished, being  _ used.  _ Pleasure coils hotly in his gut and he does his best to stamp it down, to not let it boil over. He has to be  _ good. _

He doesn’t know how long Seonghwa keeps going like that. He just knows that Seonghwa is soaked, sweat trickling from his temples down over his jaw where it drips onto Hongjoong obscenely. His white shirt has all but become see-through, and Hongjoong thinks he spots the outline of a lacey bralette when the fabric pulls across his chest.

Hongjoong has to desperately wrap a hand tight around his own cock to stop himself from coming.

“Seonghwa…” He hisses, breathless and struggling. “Noona, please, need to… need to come… m’gonna come…”

Seonghwa reaches down and swats Hongjoong’s hand away, his own replacing it and teasing his cock with slow, coiling strokes. “I haven’t said you could.”

Hongjoong wails, abdomen tensing with the effort not to squirm, not to let go, to defy his orders. “P-please, I’ll be so good. I’ll be the best boy you could ever want, please,  _ please  _ noona just let me—”

“You’re already my best boy.” Seonghwa coos at him, smiling like some benevolent god. And then, just as sweetly, he says, “Go on, come for me.”

Hongjoong screams and loses himself for a solid eight seconds.

Pleasure crashes over him in waves, his entire body shaking as he spills across his own chest. Seonghwa is still fucking him hard and fast as he works him through it, but once Hongjoong starts to squirm in discomfort, he releases him and slows, letting his legs fall off his shoulders to rest back against the mattress.

He’s still gasping for air, but when Seonghwa pulls out and pitches the condom, he doesn’t see him tie it off.

“You didn’t come.” He pouts.

Seonghwa just strokes over his knee soothingly. “Was focused on you. Got lost in my own head there a little bit.”

Hongjoong frowns, grabbing the last of the Valentine’s-chocolate-box condoms and dropping it onto his own chest. “I can go another round.”

Seonghwa stares at him for a long moment before he shakes his head, then leans down and kisses him like a man starved. There’s none of their earlier desperation, but all of the same heat as they lick into each other’s mouths like they’re still learning how the other tastes.

They both know too well, by now, but that hasn’t diminished their hunger for it.

Seonghwa eventually leans back and runs a hand through his hair, snagging the clips of the three-quarter fall and yanking it off. He tosses it toward the far side of the bed, going for his cravat next.

Hongjoong has the presence of mind to reach up and help him, though it feels like his fingers are fumbling uselessly in his desperation. Once the frills have been thrown aside, they start in on the buttons of the shirt. When they’re finally open, Seonghwa peels the blouse off to reveal a black lace bralette that seems to be part of a matching lingerie set, the straps criss-crossing over his stomach and down past his hiked-up skirt to the garter belt that holds the stockings.

Hongjoong very nearly comes again.

Seonghwa steps back and slips his skirt off before crowding in against Hongjoong again, grabbing his hips and easily flipping him over onto his stomach.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Seonghwa hisses, squeezing his hips hard before pulling one hand back to slap his ass. It makes a satisfying sound, and so does Hongjoong, a thrill going through him.

“Always want you. All of you.” Hongjoong gasps out. He knows he must look desperate, the way his spine arches as he cants his hips up needily.

Seonghwa curses, pressing his forehead between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades, and Hongjoong knows that he’ll get it. All of it. Every single bit of him.

Hongjoong loses track of time. He knows Seonghwa comes reciting a litany of his name like a prayer, pressed against the divots of his spine. He knows he, too, comes one last time with his face pressed into the mattress, sobbing Seonghwa’s name in turn. He knows Seonghwa eventually pulls out and cleans him up with a questionable towel from the laundry pile and they lie together, sprawled out and panting in the silence of the room as they both catch their breath.

He doesn’t know how much time has actually passed when he finally rolls over into Seonghwa’s arms, nudging at his nose with his forehead.

“Mmh?”

Hongjoong takes a breath and holds it. “I have a confession to make.”

“The chocolates aren’t from you?”

All that air in his lungs leaves in a sudden whoosh. “I’m that predictable, huh?”

“You’ve been busy. I don’t blame you.” Seonghwa assures, leaning up on one elbow. “Did you even know what day it was?”

“Not a clue ‘til I got back to the dorm.” Hongjoong admits.

Seonghwa snorts, shaking his head before dropping it onto Hongjoong’s shoulder. “You’re impossible. And you let your phone die! If you’d locked yourself in your studio all night I would’ve been so embarrassed waiting here for you all dolled up.”

“I literally never would have forgiven myself.” Hongjoong says in a gravely serious tone before laughing and pressing a kiss to his lips, the colorful stain upon them now a complete smudgy mess. “But really, thank you for this. It was… everything I didn’t know I wanted. Couldn’t have even dreamed it up.”

“Mm, anything for you.” Seonghwa murmurs, kissing the corner of his mouth softly.

“Do you want anything for Valentine’s Day?” Hongjoong asks, nuzzling at his nose playfully. “Since I kind of dropped the ball?”

He hopes Seonghwa doesn’t ask him to clean with him over the weekend or something, but he’d do it if he asked.

“You already got me something.” Seonghwa replies, booping their noses together. “You’re here, and it’s not three in the morning. That’s the best gift you could ever give me.”

The thing is, Hongjoong can tell by looking into Seonghwa’s eyes that he isn’t kidding. He’s not taking a dig at his late-night workaholic habits. He’s just a man admitting to his boyfriend that he misses him when he’s gone. His heart aches.

“M’sorry my best brain hours are in the middle of the night. It’s not really fair on you—”

“It’s okay. I know how important it is to you.” Seonghwa rebuffs softly. “I’ll still be here when you get back.”

A comfortable silence settles between them, Hongjoong petting through Seonghwa’s hair. He’s going to want to take a shower soon, they both know, but for now… it’s nice to just bask in the sweet afterglow. Seonghwa’s words nestle warmly in his heart. He’s always been more than understanding. He may take digs at Hongjoong’s late nights spent at the studio, but only when Hongjoong whines about not receiving enough affection. He supposes he’s dug his own grave, there.

When it comes down to it, Seonghwa  _ is  _ there when he gets back. Sometimes Hongjoong finds him curled up in the bottom bunk, his own way of offering cuddles for when he gets home… since Seonghwa  _ usually  _ sleeps up top. And when Hongjoong comes to him with a new track he’s working on, he’s always more than happy to listen and give his enthusiastic feedback.

Hongjoong’s songs are Seonghwa’s favorites. He promises he’s not just paying him lip service, that they truly  _ are  _ his favorites, and he might not have believed him first, but he does now. His favorite song of theirs for months and months was  _ From.  _ And then when their third album came out, he insisted that Aurora was his favorite. And now, on their newest album, he claims he loves Horizon.

Hongjoong’s songs.

Once, Hongjoong had teased him, claiming he was going to come home with some sample that Eden had come up with and pass it off as his own, to see if Seonghwa would croon and coo over it in the same way. Seonghwa had just shaken his head and laughed at him.

_ “I would know,”  _ He had insisted. _ “There’s something about your songs, I can always tell. It’s like you fuse a little piece of yourself into them. I can always tell when it’s yours.” _

Hongjoong doesn’t know how true that really is, but he thinks if anyone knows him that intimately, knows his heart well enough to see the way he weaves it into his songs, to see how he underpins the rhythm with pieces of his own soul… it is Seonghwa.  _ Only  _ Seonghwa.

“We should clean up before the kids get back.”

His voice pulls Hongjoong from his thoughts, and he realizes he’d let his mind wander too long. He sits up, trying in vain to wipe a stubborn smudge of lip stain from the corner of Seonghwa’s mouth.

“Yeah… hey, Seonghwa…” His hand flashes out to grab Seonghwa’s before he can slide out of the bed, bringing it to his mouth and kissing over the knuckles softly. “Thank you. Not just… for this. I mean, it was amazing, yeah, but just… for everything. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa tells him quietly, something so earnest and a little melancholy in his eyes.

“Well, I am.” Hongjoong counters, pressing his cheek against Seonghwa’s hand. “Thank you, for loving me.”

Seonghwa smiles, then, and it’s nothing short of devastating. “I’ll always love you, Hongjoong.”

He’s never heard him say it, not in so many words, and it shouldn’t matter because he’s shown him in so many ways, and yet—it does. Warmth blooms brightly in his chest and even as it wars with the chill of self-doubt and fear, it blazes hot and comforting.

“Don’t make promises you can’t—”

“I’m not.” Seonghwa interrupts. He isn’t offended or fierce, just calm and sure. “It doesn’t matter what happens. No matter what, I will never stop loving you.”

Hongjoong doesn’t want to believe such an impossible promise, but he does. He knows he can. Because it’s Seonghwa.

“I love you.” He whispers out harshly, pulling him in and bringing their lips together. They kiss heatedly, passionate and languid, and Hongjoong wonders if they maybe won’t be getting that shower anytime soon after all.

Until he braces his hand back on the bed and it brushes something slick and hairy.

He yelps, flailing a little as he tries to swat it away and move to the other side of the bed, behind Seonghwa, just…  _ away.  _

“What is it?” Seonghwa looks confused for a moment, until they both look and spot the three-quarter fall Seonghwa had been wearing earlier to make his hair appear longer. He picks it up, shaking it a little. “Careful, it bites.”

The two of them burst into laughter, rolling together on the bed. “Shut up, I thought it was a giant rat or something! I don’t know! I’m deliriously post-sex-brained, I can’t be held responsible for my reactions.”

“Mhm, sure. Well, deliriously find your way to a post-sex-shower, you mook.” Seonghwa goads, shoving him toward the door.

Hongjoong goes, but not before grabbing the hairpiece and throwing it at Seonghwa’s face.

Seonghwa huffs indignantly and makes chase, clambering off the bed to follow him down the hall.

They may not have the most productive shower, but they do manage to make it the best Valentine’s Day yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself except that this might be one of the shortest things I've ever managed to write for kpop and I'm proud of myself.
> 
> Come find me on Twitter & CC: @VermillionVamp


End file.
